1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to a signal transfer circuit, an image sensor including the signal transfer circuit and a method of transferring a signal.
2. Related Art
An image sensor is an image pickup device using a semiconductor responsive to light. The image sensor may have a very large number of pixels that respectively detect light. Each pixel may convert photons to electro-hole pairs to accumulate a charge, and the amount of accumulated charge depends on light intensity and illumination time interval. As such the image sensor may convert the incident light into electric quantity.
Recently the number of pixels is increasing significantly, and an operation frequency of a data bus included in the image sensor approaches a limit value. The limit of the operation frequency may be overcome by increasing the number of bus channels, but in this case the size of the image sensor increases.